1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to appliances whose user interfaces can be made less complicated through the use of personal preference, or profile, data. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a physical token or tag that indicates the identity of the user and mechanisms by which profile data may be obtained from a store accessible via a network.
2. Background
Many modern appliances such as televisions, telephones, computers, etc. are capable of providing such a large array of options that a demand exists for devices that allow them to be personalized to make them easier to use. An example is set top boxes that provide personalized electronic program guides (EPGs). These can be personalized either actively, by specifying rules for selecting or filtering out programming; or passively, by allowing the set top box to extract rules from use over an extended period of time. Another very simple example of a personalized appliance is a telephone speed dial directory. Still another example of a personalized appliance is a desktop computer, whose applications usually allow a large variety of personal settings to be established to customize the working environment.
A first drawback with many such appliances is the lack of an ability to store multiple profiles in an appliance. In addition, if a new appliance is purchased, rented, or used (such as during a visit to another's residence) the personal data generated by one appliance is not available for use with another appliance.
A second drawback with the above personalization approach is the fact that each of multiple users of a single appliance may employ divergent criteria for selecting features. These may conflict as when personalizing a user interface of a computer. Alternatively they may expand the option space so much that the benefits of personalization are diminished as when each member of a family make personalization contributions to a television EPG or a speed dial list. In the example of an EPG, one family member's selection of documentaries, another's selection of sitcoms, and another's selection of sports contributes to the expansion of the selection space to something that is nearly as impersonal as an unpersonalized EPG.
One attempt to overcome the first of the foregoing difficulties in the particular environment of an Internet terminal is the use of smart cards to store the personal identification data. An example of such a solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,273. The above patent describes a system in which a smart card containing a unique identifier is inserted in a set top box. Information on the smart card is transmitted to an internet server and in response the server downloads to the set top box information particular to the user associated with the smart card to configure the set top box. The interaction between the card, terminal (set top box) and server may provide for authentication. The information delivered by the server includes filtering information for viewing web sites, access privilege data in the form of a ticket, and favorites lists. The ticket is used to invoke permissions at web sites and provide for at least one customized response. The specification describes sending the user's email, favorite links, titles in a URL, and thumbnails in response to the ticket.
Another patent DE 197 13 271 briefly describes a client-server system in which a transponder is used to classify a user and the services delivered to the client customized based on information specific to the user or user-class. This can address the second of the drawbacks be causing the appliance to switch to a different personalization depending on the user.
Another patent GB 2 325 537 addresses the second of the drawbacks in the area of EPG applications. In this application, each user in a group, such as a family, identifies himself/herself as a current user. Separate profiles are developed by each user. Then, when multiple users watch the television together, their profiles are, selectively, either logically ANDed or logically ORed to produce a new profile that is then used to filter the EPG.
The prior art techniques solve some of the difficulties of adapting appliances, but there is a need to make it easier for a user to personalize an appliance and to transfer information about preferences from one appliance to another. In addition, there is a need to make it easier and more convenient to combine the profiles of multiple users. Furthermore, the mechanisms for providing such convenience must be such that manufacturers can provide them without having to support complex service infrastructures such as required by the smart card system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,273.